<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>isn’t is just so pretty by liableperfections</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806617">isn’t is just so pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liableperfections/pseuds/liableperfections'>liableperfections</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Ships It, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Soulmates, unrelated one-shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liableperfections/pseuds/liableperfections</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honestly? I’ve had my suspicions for years. I was in love with you the day I met you, you really think I didn’t study your face enough to recognize you? Had a stronger feeling last year when you were getting sleepy during the winter, but today was just kinda the nail on the head.”</p><p>Marinette can feels tears of embarrassment start to prick at her eyes. Was she really that obvious? If Adrien has been suspicious of her for years, did everyone else in Paris know? Her parents? Alya and Nino? Luka and Kagami? Even Lila?</p><p>“Though, I think it’s because I saw you as Ladybug almost everyday, too.”</p><p>And suddenly all her thoughts halt to a stop.</p><p>- collection of one-shots based off of taylor swift’s folklore and evermore, though you don’t need to listen to the song to understand (:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. invisible string</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings for this chapter !!</p><p>word ‘bitch’ used once, that’s all i can think of !</p><p>very fluffy, just an alternative version of marinette and adrien developing a relationship (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya was obsessed with her love life, for whatever reason. Marinette thought it was because she was sick of the smaller girl third wheeling, but /apparently/ Alya was just sick of Marinette complaining about being lonely.</p><p>/ “Marinette, girl, I love you. So much. Which is why I’m telling you this for both of our sakes. Find a man. Anyone. You’re 16 and you’ve never been in a relationship! I wanna have double dates!! And not feel bad talking about Nino...” /</p><p>Alya had urged her, afterwards, to start hanging out at the park near the school. That simply being there would attract boys.</p><p>/ “You’re so beautiful, Mari. You literally just have to walk there and I’m sure you’ll get at least a few numbers!” /</p><p>So, that’s exactly what Marinette had down. She put on a cute outfit everyday for the entirety of August and sat and sketched near the fountain. And yet, not a single number. She felt like an idiot.</p><p>She knew Alya was full of it. And she was happy being single, anyways! She had enough to worry about besides helping her parents, the upcoming school year, and commissions. (that, and it felt a little weird to just sit in the park everyday for hours hoping someone would approach her)</p><p>The week before school started was different. Marinette had already been sketching for around thirty minutes when the photo crew started coming in. She assumed some random fashion company chose the park for a photo shoot, and she couldn’t blame them. The grass was always beautiful, clear weather, and a gorgeous fountain. She was a little jealous she couldn’t be one of the photographers with such a background.</p><p>The first time she laid eyes on him, she was in awe. She had never described a boy her age as ‘pretty’ before, but /merde/ was he gorgeous. They briefly made eye contact and Marinette ducked her head back into her sketchbook, blushing bright pink. He seemed to be the model of the photo shoot, whoever he was, and she could definitely see why. She looked down at her own outfit of the day, and cursed herself for not wearing anything cuter. Instead, her stupid jeans and her stupid, ratty, pink sweatshirt. She could hear Alya screaming at her in her head, and the blush got even brighter.</p><p>He had walked over at this point and suddenly she’s looking at his kneecaps and his one hand reached out to help her up. She sheepishly took it before brushing herself off.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I noticed you during my shoot and wanted to say hi while I had my break!” He gave a warm smile that instantly melted her heart and she knew, in that instant, that she was going to marry this boy. </p><p>Marinette’s mouth hung open like a fish out of water, and she clears her throat, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans before reaching a hand out.</p><p>“You looked great out there! I’m Marinette, nice to meet you!”</p><p>“I’m Adrien.”</p><p>He took her hand and shook it, and suddenly all the air was gone from her lungs. His hands were just so soft and big, and Marinette is a trance as he chuckles and lets go of her.</p><p>“Sorry if that was weird, I don’t have a lot of friends. You just looked really pretty and lonely over here.... I’m not really sure what I’m doing.” He also turns a shade of pink as he stands awkwardly in front of her, playing with his hands.</p><p>Her mind skips right over the words ‘pretty’, blocking it out and instead focusing on the fact that he doesn’t have friends. Why wouldn’t a boy, a model of all things (and gorgeous too), not have friends? She would be determined to fix this.</p><p>“You’re doing great. If you wanted, we could exchange numbers to talk and meet up later? Get to know each other?” Marinette suggests, face slightly less flushed knowing he’s just as flustered as she is.</p><p>“Yeah! You’ll be the first phone number I have in there except my father and Nathalie, so this is great!”</p><p>Later, when they meet up, he tells her about his life. How his father is a little on the stricter side, his job being a model which makes some money, and his sheltered world. She tells him about her family bakery, fashion, and school. </p><p>And she just knows she’s in love with this boy already. </p><p>————————</p><p>When they meet at school for the first time, they’re already friends. They had texted every night, telling each other about their day. She gushed with Alya on the phone the day after they first met, telling her friend about how in love she is. And that Adrien might be too! It’s just too much excitement for Marinette to handle, especially when it comes to the first day of school and her feelings are just as strong.</p><p>They walk to class together, and even sit together. He ignores Chloe for her, and she introduces him to Alya and Nino. He instantly clicks with Nino, and she’s glad he’ll have some guy friends. (she wonders if he talks about her to Nino, and he absolutely does. so much so, that Nino coins Adrien as more of a hopeless romantic than Marinette is)</p><p>But then the first akuma hits, and she meets Tikki, and everything just seems to go downhill. Less time with Adrien, more time fighting a super villain, and a huge secret she can’t tell him. Chat Noir, her new partner, seems to be in a similar, love-struck predicament, and later they have rooftop conversations about pining. Marinette secretly thinks she would’ve fallen for Chat if Adrien hadn’t come first, but she pushes that feeling deep, deep, /deep/ down into her gut to deal with another time.</p><p>She comes back to finish the school day, exhausted, but the minute Adrien is in view she’s just glad he’s safe. He seems to have the same look in his eye, as they walk out the rainy school building together. Marinette reaches a hand out to test how hard the rain is coming down and sighs. Just her luck she’d fall in love, become a superhero, and probably catch a cold all within the same week. Adrien stands beside her, silent, as he reaches for his umbrella. She opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off.</p><p>“I just wanted to.... thank you for being my friend. And for treating me so nicely. I know I seem like a loser, with no friends, but I really appreciate you, Marinette.”</p><p>He hands his umbrella to her and she silently takes it, hands briefly touching as they both blush. </p><p>“You’re not a loser. I’m surprised that a /model/ wants to be friends with /me/. Anyways, I’m just glad you’re safe. After today. Not that you wouldn’t have been! I meant, like, glad you didn’t get caught in the battle? Not that I would know!!” Adrien’s chuckles cut her off and she’s suddenly giggling too. Adrien’s driver honks his horn and he runs to the car, getting soaked in the process.</p><p>She’ll never forget his goofy smile and wave as he leaves, and the glimpse of black she see’s with him.</p><p>————————</p><p>They go on their first date only a month later. Everyone was sick of their pining, and eventually they both asked each other out at the same time. They ended up choosing Marinette’s favorite place to eat, a local chinese place, as long as she agreed to let him pay and drive them. The car ride there is mostly silent, the two hesitantly holding hands in the back with their kwamis tucked away.</p><p>Gorilla, she had later learned, was the silent type. The only sounds were the engine of the limo and the radio quietly playing. Gorilla turns it up, and both teens can hear the DJ start to speak as a song ends.</p><p>“Next up is the newest single off of Jagged Stone’s album, Rock Giant, called “LB”. This song was dedicated to the new super-heroine Ladybug, who supposedly saved his life in last week’s akuma attack. So tune in, and enjoy the new single!”</p><p>Before the song can even start, Marinette is flushed again. Adrien had kept peeking over at her, and she rolled down the window, pretending to be warm and /not/ embarrassed. She had only heard the song for the first time a couple days ago, and while it was flattering, it was also a bit intense. Did that many people already admire her? Is this how Adrien felt? Though, it was different, as he was openly a model, and had a secret identity. Still, she liked to think it made them closer.</p><p>If Adrien had noticed her turning red, he said nothing, just gripped her hand a little tighter as they made their way towards the restaurant in the car. </p><p>(Years later, he tells her that he definitely had a feeling and was starting to connect the dots, but he was still pretty oblivious.)</p><p>————————</p><p>They had been dating for a year, and Marinette knew she’d have to tell him about her other identity soon. She had gotten to go-ahead from Master Fu, and she was sure Chat Noir would support her, but it was such a big jump in their relationship. What if he changed his mind when he found out she was Ladybug? Or maybe he’d think she was lying! Or he already planned on breaking up with her, but her being untruthful about behind Ladybug would just push him over the edge! And then he’d tell everyone!</p><p>Marinette slammed her head on the lunch table and groaned. If only they had met years prior and she had more time to love him. More time to appreciate him with the burden of being Ladybug.</p><p>“Do you think if I had met Adrien earlier, even while he was homeschooled, we would have still gotten together so quick?” Marinette questioned out loud, picking her head off the table to look at Alya.</p><p>Alya pondered for a moment, finishing her bites of salad and humming. After a moment, she spoke.</p><p>“Honestly? No. I think the homeschool situation would ruin it for you two. I think it’s just fate that you met him when you did.”</p><p>“Fate? Huh....”</p><p>Marinette would later ask Tikki if she had gotten the miraculous by fate, and if it had anything to do with Adrien. The kwami had simply shrugged.</p><p>“Even as a kwami, I don’t know everything. All I know is that you and Adrien were just meant to meet that day. Think of it like an /invisible string/, tying you guys together.”</p><p>————————</p><p>It’s their last year of high school and their two year anniversary when Adrien takes her to America.  He had to go because of a photo shoot, but was able to get permission to let Marinette come along for the three day trip. Nathalie had sent them a long list of rules they had mocked together, and Marinette had packed the cutest outfits she could think of.</p><p>“What if Americans think my outfit is stupid?” She asks him over the phone, holding a shirt up to her chest as she tries to decide what to put in the suitcase.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’s /not/ how fashion works. It’s not a language. Just dress comfy, you’ll look beautiful no matter what.”</p><p>Marinette grumbles to herself. At one point she would’ve dissolved into a heated mess on the floor, but now she was just annoyed he wasn’t giving her an answer.</p><p>“What are you wearing? I mean, when you’re not working?”</p><p>“Probably just jeans and a shirt?”</p><p>“What shirt? Did you at least wash it?”</p><p>He stays silent, and she groans dramatically, throwing the shirt to the ground and searching her closet for another one.</p><p>“Adrien, I love you, but if you come to the airport in old, stinky clothing I am breaking up with you on the spot. I can’t believe you’re the model of this relationship.”</p><p>“Come on! You would not break up with me if I stunk.... right?”</p><p>“I guess you’ll just have to make sure you never smell like a gross, teenage, boy, huh?”</p><p>When he meets her at the airport in a ratty hoodie and sweatpants she shakes her head, taking his arm and making their way onto the plane for the long ride. (luckily, he had packed nice clothing, so she didn’t have to worry too much. the smell of camembert was a little alarming, though)</p><p>The day before they leave back to Paris he takes her to a nice restaurant. His dad has left them some “fun” money which they still hadn’t been able to blow through with all their shopping, so Adrien decided a nice dinner to end the mini vacation would be nice.</p><p>As they sat and waited for their food, the nosy waiter had come back. Marinette thought she was awfully bold for not speaking that much french, and very much oblivious to the fact that Adrien was taken. The ravenette used to get jealous at the beginning of their relationship, usually when Chloe or Lila latched on for too long. She got over it quickly, though. But this just felt more awkward than anything.</p><p>“Mr. Agreste, was it? You’re such a great model, even us Americans know you. I always admired your work, especially with your latest shoot.”</p><p>“Why thank you! My girlfriend actually designed the suit for me and my father loved it!”</p><p>Marinette smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she looked innocently at the waiter. She did feel a little bad for embarrassing the lady, but the Ladybug in her came out just a bit.</p><p>“The suit just fit him so well, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to show Gabriel.”</p><p>The waiter huffed as the food was brought out, crossing her arms before making her way to leave. She turned around for one last jab.</p><p>“Miss, has anyone told you that you look like Ladybug, that Parisian hero? You could be sisters!” She gave a fake laugh before walking away, and Marinette knew that bitch had the last laugh.</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes and took a heavy drink of her lemonade, oblivious to the lightbulb slowly going off in Adrien’s head.</p><p>“You’re Ladybug, aren’t you?”</p><p>And the gulp of lemonade is spat back into the cup, Marinette sputtering for words as other customers look at her. She awkwardly smiles before looking over at her boyfriend with wide eyes.</p><p>“Really, you think that just because some random American waiter thinks I look like her? Maybe she doesn’t know what Ladybug looks like!” Marinette wiped her mouth and looks back at him before dropping her head into her hands. Merde, when he made that face she couldn’t lie to him. It was like lying to a sad kitten.</p><p>“What gave it away, besides that stupid lady....” She grumbled, and Adrien reached across the table to grab her hands and runs his fingers over her knuckles in an attempt to soothe it.</p><p>“Honestly? I’ve had my suspicions for years. I was in love with you the day I met you, you really think I didn’t study your face enough to recognize you? Had a stronger feeling last year when you were getting sleepy during the winter, but today was just kinda the nail on the head.”</p><p>Marinette can feels tears of embarrassment start to prick at her eyes. Was she really that obvious? If Adrien has been suspicious of her for years, did everyone else in Paris know? Her parents? Alya and Nino? Luka and Kagami? Even Lila?</p><p>“Though, I think it’s because I saw you as Ladybug almost everyday, too.”</p><p>And suddenly all her thoughts halt to a stop.</p><p>“I only saved you as Ladybug a few times....”</p><p>And suddenly, it’s like the mask and ears are right on him and she thinks she’s going to puke. She should’ve seen the signs. So many signs leading her to his identity, to him, that she hadn’t seen before. All she can do is lean across the table and kiss him, ignoring the slowly growing cold dinner.</p><p>(she didn’t end up puking, but they both cry later. they discuss their identities and stories they had been dying to tell. at least tikki and plagg get to reunite on the multi-hour plane ride home while the two chatted)</p><p>————————</p><p>The four year anniversary leads to Marinette taking Adrien to the park outside her parents bakery, once again like all those years ago. They’re apartment isn’t too far from it, either, and she secretly thanks Gabriel’s fortune for allowing them to get such a wonderful place.</p><p>She had just gotten home from Luka and Kagami’s. Kagami was adjusting well with the baby, and she and Luka had sat down for the first time a few months to just sit and talk. She remembers when she had a crush on the older boy in middle school, heart crushed when he didn’t return those feelings.</p><p>And now she knit his baby clothes and a blanket.</p><p>Perfect closure before she closes that door forever.</p><p>Adrien’s sitting next to her on the foundation ledge when she moves away and gets down on her knee.</p><p>“When I first saw you here at this park, I knew that I was going to marry you. I had no clue why, besides the fact you were the most gorgeous boy I had ever met and I felt this connection to you. Years later, Tikki and Alya were talking about fate, and I knew you were meant to be with me. And that I was meant to be with you. It was an /invisible string/ that led me here.... and I knew last month what I had to do to ensure we’d be together forever, to seal that fate and that invisible string....”</p><p>She can Adrien start to process what’s happening and she rushes out a quick “will you marry me?” before he’s off the fountain ledge and scooping her up, spinning them around. Marinette can’t stop the shriek that leaves her as she grasps on his shoulders. He sets her back down and she breathlessly giggles.</p><p>“I’m guessing that’s a yes? I didn’t know if you’d want a ring because you have your miraculous and plagg, so I didn’t get one, but if you want one we can start this all over again after I buy one—“</p><p>Adrien is still laughing as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box. Marinette puts a hand over her mouth and the tears that were forming before spill over.</p><p>/ “I guess the string knew we had the same idea, huh?” /</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It’s not about that, though. I trust you so much. With my life. And I know you’ll always take care of me. But I feel like I can’t give you what you want. I can’t promise dates. I can’t provide a steady job. I can’t provide a whole lot of emotional support. I could never give you the peace you crave...”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i actually wrote this one shot before invisible string, but never got it edited and uploaded lol. based off of “peace” track 15. </p><p>warnings for : one f bomb, marinette in distress. i wouldn’t count it as a panic attack but she has some symptoms of one. stay safe !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette knew she fucked up once she let her transformation down. She had double and triple checked the ship before detransforming, and she cursed herself for forgetting how quiet Luka was when he wanted to be.</p><p>The two looked at each other for a few minutes in silence, Marinette in shock of what she’s done and Luka waiting patiently, as if trying not the scare her like a deer in headlights. Juleka’s still at school and Anarka’s tuning the guitars out front. She had everyone accounted for. </p><p>Except her boyfriend. </p><p>She gulps, and forces herself to turn around and make her way into his room. This time, Marinette doesn’t need to hear his footsteps to know he’s following her.</p><p>They sit on his bed and they still haven’t said a word. She know’s she’s gonna have to make the first move to explain. He’s not stupid, he knows her so well. There was absolutely no way to fib her way out of this. Not even a way to defend herself on why she did it besides the accident. She almost wants to laugh at herself and the situation, if not for the nervous tears already welling up.</p><p>“I wanna say it’s surprise, Mari, but.... Jesus Christ. I think I always kinda knew. This was just confirming it.” Luka speaks out first and Marinette’s jaw drops open like a fish out of water. </p><p>“You knew?”</p><p>“I didn’t say I knew! I just... had a strong feeling? And I trust you to keep a secret. I knew you weren’t ready, and I respected that.” (He leaves out the part of also not wanting to look like an idiot in case he was wrong.) He had daydreams about them talking about it, and her laughing it off. Because his girlfriend didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve to have to fight a terrorist daily and risk her life. She deserved so much more. </p><p>Marinette is struggling for air at this point. She doesn’t know where to start. Should she apologize for dropping the ball? Explain herself?</p><p>“I wanted to tell you. For so long, Luka. It was so hard, when you’d ask me what was wrong, and I couldn’t just tell you. Leaving mid-date and not coming back. Did you know the first week we started dating, every akuma attack I’d look for you as Ladybug before I joined Chat. I’d look for you, and make sure that you were s-safe....” She sniffles and she can feel a hot tear escape. The shock is wearing off, almost 10 minutes later, and everything is hitting her like a truck (and she’s been<br/>
/literally/ hit by a truck before).</p><p>Luka opens his mouth to comfort her and she hold’s a hand out, a sign she does often when she’s not done talking but still trying to formulate her words.</p><p>“All these walls I’ve set up we’re to keep you safe. If anyone finds out that you know, they’d use you as leverage. And—“ Her breath hitches, skin hot and red as she starts to work herself up.<br/>
“And I’m not strong enough for that. I would just have to give them whatever they’d want because I love you too much...” Marinette shoves her face into her hands, quiet sobs and gasps for air escaping as she attempts to shush herself.</p><p>Luka slides over on the bed, carefully prying her hands away from her face and letting her fall against his front. He rubs her back while she claws at his back, soaking in his warmth and generosity. Her sobs turn to hiccups after a few minutes and she pulls back, wiping furiously as her red face.</p><p>They’re still closer than they were before, and Luka’s still holding her hands.</p><p>“Do you have anything else to let out, melody?” Marinette shakes her head, still catching her breath.</p><p>“I will eventually. But not right now. It’s your turn to speak or yell at me.”</p><p>Luka would’ve rolled his eyes at the idea of him yelling (specifically at her) if she weren’t so vulnerable and open in the moment.</p><p>“You’re allowed to be scared. I’m a little scared, too. But, Marinette, you need to allow yourself to lean on other people. We both know that I may not be able to do much for you in Ladybug form, but I will /always/ do my best. You can’t always be strong, and that’s okay. You can trust me with anything.”</p><p>Marinette nods and Luka can already see the tears forming again.</p><p>“It’s not about that, though. I trust you so much. With my life. And I know you’ll always take care of me. But I feel like I can’t give you what you want. I can’t promise dates. I can’t provide a steady job. I can’t provide a whole lot of emotional support. I could never give you the peace you crave...”</p><p>Her boyfriend stays silent for a moment, his hands tracing her scarred knuckles soothingly.</p><p>“You can’t provide that. But I’m okay with that. You give me your unconditional compassion and love. You give me your cuddles and comfort. We can have interrupted dates, and I can provide the emotional support. You can give me the beautiful smile of yours. You can give me a good laugh when you trip up the stairs....” Her trails off, releasing her hands and tucking some hairs behind her earrings. He moves to her cheek and she leans in, closing her eyes.</p><p>“Nothing will ever go smoothly. In my life, your life, our life, your friends lives. I will cry everyday, and I will be angry for no reason, and I will be irrational—“ Marinette sighs and cuts hers off, and Luka knows she giving in. That she can’t fight him on her worth and their relationship. </p><p>Damn him and his smooth words.</p><p>“And none of this happened before I knew you were Ladybug?” He teases.</p><p>“Shut up!” Marinette pulls away and giggles, shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>“Moment ruined. That moment is gone now.”</p><p>“Mari....” They both chuckle and Marinette leans back into the embrace.</p><p>She feels stupid, now. Luka was perfect in every way possible. If anything, the Ladybug thing would be a bonus. She’d give him anything and everything.</p><p>And she knows, days or years from now, when he waits for her after akuma attacks to hug her. When she has nightmares and cries in her sleep. When reporters question her about constantly saving a blue-haired boy. When Chat notices a new type of smile on her face. When she screams in frustration in the shower. When they sing together. When they cuddle at night and he strokes her hair. When she has a simple band on her left ring finger that’s engraved with “my melody.”</p><p>She knows they both have peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>peace is my favorite track off folklore, and i’ve been in love with it since july. i’ve always imagined marinette explaining to luka how she could never give him peace with her duty as ladybug, and him comforting her. i hope i did the song justice lol. also updated the summary, as i thought maybe the “based off an album” scared people lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed !! watched the long pond sessions and fell back in love with this song, and thought it was so cute and perfect for adrienette. please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>